Magicarp poisoning
by doc boy
Summary: After getting severe food poisoning, Ash falls gravely ill and May is in a race against time to save his life. Will she succeed? Advance shipping and slight Poke shipping


Magicarp poisoning

I do not own Pokémon

It was a cold fall evening and our friends and our friends were fishing at a lake near a forest Just on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Their plan was to catch fish for dinner. After sitting there for a while Ash got a tug on his fishing rod

"Hmm?"

"What is it Ash?'

"I think I got a nibble"

"So what are waiting for? Get him out of the water"

Ash nodded and started struggling with the fish. After a short while he extracted something out of the river. The two kids took a look at it

"What is it?" asked May

"It looks like a magicarp" said Ash

'But why is it pink?"

He shrugged

"I dunno. Maybe it's a girl"

"I don't know Ash. I think this fish might be sick. Maybe you should put it back"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he said and carried the fish to the camp site

She looked nervous

"I don't know…" she muttered.

An hour later the fish had been roasted and everyone was chewing on their own personal fish. After a while it was time to go to bed. Everyone was lying in their sleeping bags sleeping peacefully. Everyone except for Ash. He was feeling very queasy. After he felt like he couldn't hold it in any longer. He got up and vomited. Woken up the unsettling sounds May opened her eyes and looked up

"Ash!" she rushed to his aid. She placed her hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay?"

"Bad… fish…" he groaned and collapsed on the grass

"Ash? Ash! Come on Ash wake up!" she shook him. She could see his face was a sick shade of green and his lips were blue.

"Oh no…" she muttered. She placed a hand on his forehead

 _"He's burning up…"_

Behind her she heard a yawn

"What's wrong May?" asked Max

Then he noticed his sick friend

"What's wrong with Ash?"

"I don't know. He just vomited and collapsed. I don't know what…" she stopped mid-sentence

"Aww man. The fish!" she groaned and got up and put her shoes on

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going into town to get him some medicine"

"What are you crazy? You won't find an open Pokémon center at this hour"

"I have to try. Make sure his body temperature stays low!" she said and ran off

"May wait!" called out Max. He sighed

"Girls…" he muttered

May was running as fast as he legs could carry her. She was panting profusely. After a while she reached a ridge on looking Cerulean City. She sighed and skidded down the dirt. She ran through the empty streets and looked around hopelessly for a Pokémon center. She passed by a clock that read eleven o'clock

"Aww jeez… the Pokémon center closes at elven o'clock…" she kept running and before long she saw the logo of the Pokémon center. She ran towards it but was disappointed to see it was closed. She banged on the door with her palm and struggled to catch her breath

"I'm too late. What I gonna do?" she muttered

"The Pokémon gym!" she muttered and darted for the gym. When she got there she could see it was locked and the lights were out but she knows the gym leader lives in the gym so someone must be home. She rang the doorbell excessively and banged on the doors.

"Come on open the door please! This is an emergency!" she yelled. Suddenly the lights went on and a young red headed girl stood in the doorway in her pajamas

"What is with you girl? It's eleven thirty at night" said the girl rubbing her eyes

"I'm sorry but this is an emergency. I need your help" she said urgently

Misty yawned

"What are you talking about? This is a Pokémon gym. Not a hospital. There is no hospital in Cerulean"

"Listen to me. I know this is a water gym so maybe you can help. My friend Ash ate a bad magicarp and…"

The girl perked up

"Ash? You mean Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?"

"Yes I mean Ash from Pallett town" she said through gritted teeth

"What's wrong with him?"

"He ate a pink magicarp for dinner and he became very ill from it. Now would please tell me if you have the damn antidote?!" yelled May

"Of course come on in" she said and they rushed to the medicine cabinet "How long ago did he eat the fish?"

"About two hours"

Misty sighed

"Oh that Ash. He should have known better than eating a pink magicarp. Whenever a magicarp is sick it means it ate a fish that's poisonous for it"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Ash is poisoned?"

"Yes. And if we don't get to him soon he's a goner"

May was on the verge of panic.

"Well can we still save him? How long do we have?"

"About an hour" she said and May paled

An hour? But it talks an hour and half to get here from where we camped out"

"Then I suggest you run as fast as you can. Run your ass off. I'd lend you my bike but it's broken" she said and handed May a syringe

"Make sure you get there in time and jab this into his arm.

"Will it still work?'

"Yes but it'll take a few days till he recovers. Till then he'll remain unconscious"

"Thank you gym leader. I'm in debt to you"

"The name is Misty. And you're welcome. When Ash wakes up tell him I said hello"

"I will. Thanks" she said and hugged the red headed girl in front of her and ran off

Misty looked on as the girl disparaged from sight. She smiled

"I'm glad she has him as friend. She really cares about him and he deserves her…" she sighed

"If ever catches on" she said and shut the light and went back to sleep.

May was running faster than she ever ran before. After twenty five minutes she reached the ridge. She climbed up but kept slipping down

"Come on!" she yelled and grabbed onto a rock and finally made it up and continued running without even catching her breath. She looked at her wrist watch

"That ridge cost me four minutes and I have half an hour to get to Ash. Come on legs! Move faster!" she grunted and sprinted until she got a stich. She groaned in pain but continued running but the stich slowed her down for about half a minute. Now she has less than thirty seconds left to save her best friend. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes

"No. it won't end like this. HANG IN THERE ASH! I'LL SAVE YOU!" she yelled through her tears. After a while she saw a faint light in the distance

"The campfire! I'm almost there"

"She darted the last part of distance that separated her from her loved ones and arrived in a hurry. She skidded to a stop and took out the syringe from her pack and removed the plastic seal. She knelt down beside her friend. He was covered in a cold sweet and he was having trouble breathing. By now his skin was so green he looked like a Bulbasur. She aimed the syringe and jabbed it into his arm and pressed. He winced in pain but when all the fluid were in his body she removed and he sighed with relief. She looked at her watch again and sighed with relief

"Oh thank God" she sighed heavily and fell on her back and placed her hand on her forehead struggling to catch her breathe

"I can't believe it…" she panted

"One second to spare" she said and started coughing and wheezing

"Water…" she croaked

Max hurried and got her canteen that held three liters of water. To Max's and Brock's amazement she drank the whole thing it once. When she was done she groaned with pleasure and sighed

"That was good… hick!" she rubbed her mouth and fell backwards again still struggling to catch her breath

"May would you please tell me what's going on? What's wrong with Ash? Is he okay?" asked her little brother

May just lay there panting, her chest moving rapidly up and down. Finally she spoke

"Ash ate a pink magicarp for dinner. When he caught it I tried to warn him about eating it but he wouldn't listen and he got magicarp poisoning"

"Magicarp poisoning? That's not good. My friend got it a few years back and he almost died from it"

To this May wailed with anguish and buried her head in her palms and sobbed

Feeling instantly guilty Brock

"I'm so sorry May. I didn't mean to upset you I was just…"

"It's all my fault…" she sobbed

"What?"

"I shouldn't have let him eat that magicarp. I knew something was wrong with it. Had I insisted on it more I could have prevented this… *sniff*" she sighed and hugged her knees and placed her face on them. Pikachu leapt onto her shoulder her and patted her on the head

"Pika pi… (It's not your fault…)"

"Thanks Pikachu but I still feel responsible. If he dies I'll never forgive myself"

"But he won't die May. You said you had a second to spare. He should be fine"

"Yeah but what if I miscalculated? I don't want him to die! I wish I could redeem myself somehow…" she sobbed into her palms again. Brock kneeled down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"You just did May"

"How?" she said with eyes full of tears

"By getting the medicine for him. I've never seen anyone run that fast. He must mean a lot to you…"

May sniffed

"Yeah…" she said and seemed to calm down a little bit

"So who gave you the medicine?"

"The gym leader"

Brock's eyes widened

"You mean Misty?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Of course, she was Ash's journey partner for the first few years. He's her best friend…"

May looked down a little sadly

"He is?" she asked sadly

"Yeah but he hasn't seen her in a long time. After he wakes up he might want to visit her…"

May's expression turned grim and Brock frowned

"But he is going to wake up right?" asked Max

"He's supposed to"

"Well that's good… well I'm beat so I'm hitting the sack goodnight guys

"Goodnight Max" May said to herself.

Being a few years older than her Brock had a good idea of what was going on he sighed and sat down beside her

"May can I ask you something?'

"If it's important"

"It is"

She didn't respond

"How do you feel about Ash?"

May's eyes widened and she blushed. She squirmed slightly in her place and pinched the grass

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I think I know what your answer is" said Brock

"I see the way you look at him. You wouldn't be so desperate to save him if he didn't mean so much to you…"

May's eyes filled with tears again

"Yeah but he never catches onto my hints. And what about Misty? What if he prefers her?"

"I doubt it. He hasn't seen her in a while. She seemed to like him too but she wasn't very good at showing it. She had a bit of an attitude. Deep down she's very kind person, and I know she liked Ash. She just didn't know how to show it that's all"

May sighed gloomily

"Listen if Ash means that much to you, tell him how you feel. You might be surprised"

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Because I think he likes you too. But just like his old friend Misty, he doesn't know how to show it…"

May smiled and embraced her older friend

"Thanks Brock" she sighed

"Don't mention it May… and don't worry about Ash… I'm sure he'll be fine…" he said

"Yeah…" said May and yawned loudly

"Well, all that running really wiped me out. I'm going to sleep…" she said and placed her sleeping next to Ash bag and fell asleep right away. He smiled at her

 _"She loves him…"_ he thought and prepared his own sleeping bag

"You're a lucky guy Ash. I hope you realize that…" he said softly and turned in for the night.

The next morning Max and Brock found May sleeping with her head leaning on Ash's shoulder. Max smiled warmly

"Looks like you finally got it figured out May…" he said softly

"Come on. Let's not wake her up. I'll go into town and get some groceries. You prepare the fire" said Brock

"You got it" said Max and started collecting some wood.

A few hours later May was woken up by a pleasant aroma. She blinked her eyes open

"What's that smell?" she asked and sat up

"Morning May. How do you feel?" asked Max

"Better thanks"

"I thought you might want some soup" he said and approached her with a bowl

"Thanks little brother" she said touched by his act of kindness and hugged him

"No problem big sister" he said and he walked back to his log and ate from his own bowl. May held the warm bowl in her hands and looked at Ash

 _"Ash still hasn't woken up. He always wakes up when he smells food. Did I really succeed at saving him?"_ she sighed and started munching on her soup. She could feel the soup warm her up from the inside and sooth her. As if it helped make most of the anguish wash away…

Later that afternoon Brock checked his temperature and was glad to see his fever went down

"He's doing better" he said and May sighed with relief

"Thank goodness. The medicine worked" she turned to look at the direction of the city

"Thank you Misty…" she said softly.

The next few days May had to feed Ash directly to keep him strong and as healthy as he could be. It wasn't till a week went by that his fever and his face went back to normal

"Looks like you saved him just in the nick of time May" said Max as they stood there looking at him

"Yeah…" she said softly and Max walked away. May sighed and sat down beside her friend. She spent a while looking at him when all of a sudden she heard him groan and her heart jumped

"Ash?"

He groaned as he his eyes flickered and he flinched, blinded by the light he'd been deprived of for so long. His vision was blurry. Above him was a figure was brown hair and a red bandana obscuring the sky. As his vision slowly moved into focus he could see the figure has blue sapphire eyes and they had tears in them. Finally he recognized her

"May?" he said softly

May sighed with relief and embraced him in a bear hug. It took him a few seconds to process what was happening. When he did, he wrapped his arms around her

"Oh thank God you're okay Ash… I thought you were gonna die…"

"Die? Why would that happen? Last thing I recall is vomiting after eating that bad fish and…" he understood now

"I was out wasn't I? For a while"

"Yes were, Ash. After you vomited I ran to Cerulean city and to get you the antidote. The Pokémon center was closed so I went to the gym. The leader said you had magicarp poisoning…"

"Cerulean? You mean to tell me Misty gave you that antidote?"

"Yes. By the time I got there she said you had an hour left. I ran back here like never before and jabbed the syringe into your arm. By the time I gave you the antidote I had only one second left to do it…"

Ash blushed slightly, touched by her efforts and by how much she cared

"Thank you May. I owe you my life"

"It was my pleasure Ash" she said and they both smiled as they were in each other's embrace.

"How can I ever thank you?"

May blushed and separated from the hug and looked at him

"Well there is one thing" she said with a blush.

"What's that?"

"Come closer" she instructed

Slightly puzzled by her request he did what he was told as May brought her face closer to his and closed her eyes as her blush intensified. Not sure of what do Ash just sat there until he could feel her lips press against his. At that moment everything clicked. He felt enlightened; as if a hidden door in his heart had been opened revealing to him the special feelings he felt for this girl. Feeling ever so eager to express his feelings and return the sentiment he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped his around his neck. They kissed tenderly like there's no tomorrow till their lungs cried uncle. They separated and peered into each other's eyes

"I love you Ash Ketchum. Don't you ever scare me again…" she said

"I won't May, I promise…" he said and embraced her

"I love you…" he said and rocked her slightly in his arms…

Unbeknownst to both of them a red headed girl was watching them from afar behind a tree.

"Well Ash, it looks like you finally figured it out. Good for you…"Misty said softly. She was glad she came to check up on Ash. Not only because he was okay, but because she was glad he finally found someone who would make him happy. She smiled happily and walked back into town with her hands in her pockets and sighed with content as Ash and May lay back down on the grass in each other's arms and slowly fell into a deep, peaceful, happy sleep….

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well that was a long one. Hope it wasn't too long for you. This is probably the longest one shot I've ever written. Hurray for record breaking!

Anyway I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews would be most appreciated.

Peace out


End file.
